Aspects of the present invention relate to the use of Message Oriented Middleware to transmit messages between two or more application programs.
In recent years, the development of Message Oriented Middleware (MOM) has enhanced the ability of application programs to communicate with each other or with system provided services in a computer system or network. MOM allows such communication to occur without the sending or receiving application program having to become involved in the complexities of particular operating systems or communication protocols.
MOM typically includes software that provides a common programming interface by means of which applications can communicate with other applications without specific knowledge of the different operating systems and protocols which may be used by those applications.